Just Friends  a Harry Potter Fanfic
by marrymeharry
Summary: What happens when your friend becomes just a little bit more FW/OC DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my dorm on my bed alone, neither Emily, nor Hermione had bothered to come and see me they were my best friends at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry because we were all in the same year. Bored out of my wits I snapped shut my copy of Hogwarts: A History and walked downstairs to see Fred Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers, sitting on the couch by the fire. Without turning his head he said,

"Hey Izzy, bored?"

"Erm, yeah," I replied, confused "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh, it's just one of my many talents." He said turning his head and smirking at me

"Oh, Ok then, where's George?" I asked giggling

"How did you know I was Fred?" He questioned

"Just one of my many talents" I replied smiling

"Right, he's off somewhere with Lee... Doin' something to wind up Snape"

"Then why aren't you with them?" I asked walking over the couch and sitting next to him

"Got bored, plus I don't need another detention tonight" He sighed

"Fred... what's wrong?

"Nothing..."

"Fred please, tell me what's wrong, I thought we were friends..."

"Yeah, we are but-"

"But what?"

"It's nothing! Just leave it Isabelle." He snapped

"Oh, ok, sorry to have bothered you" I whispered before getting up leaving the room.

'What was that all about?' I thought to myself as I walked through the portrait hole into the corridor. I went looking for Emily to talk to her about what had just happened, 'she'll know what to do' I thought. I set off for the great hall because that was the only place we could actually talk properly as Emily was a Slytherin. Hermione thought it was weird that I was friends with her but I'd known her almost all my life and she was so much nicer than all the other Slytherins.

I got into the great hall and I waved at Emily who was talking to Draco Malfoy. She smiled and waved back, but Draco didn't look so happy that I was coming over.

I opened my mouth to speak just as Draco interrupted

"What do you want you filthy mudblood?" He spat

"Draco!" Emily gasped

"I've come to talk to my friend Malfoy, got a problem?"

Draco looked shocked so I just steered Emily away so I could talk to her in private.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up Iz?" Asked Emily

After I'd explained what had happened she said

"Well, before you hear what I think why don't you ask his brother erm George isn't it?"

"Yeah. But stay here, I still want to hear what you've got to say after I've seen George"

"Fine..."

I hugged her and ran off to find George. I walked through the grounds keeping an eye out for George when suddenly I felt something drop onto my head and I was covered in freezing cold water! I looked up to see George and Lee on their brooms, hovering about 10 feet above me.

"George! Lee! You pigs!"

"Sorry Izzy, thought you were a Slytherin..." Shouted George, zooming down to the ground

"Don't worry, well I needed to find you anyway, erm well Fred was being well, let's say, not his self before and had a go at me, is he okay? Why wasn't he with you?"

"Oh, I dunno, he's been being really weird lately, you know, moody, boring..."

"Yeah! He's been really out of character" Piped up Lee who has just got down himself

"Well if you find out anything will you tell me, I'm a bit worried"

"Sure and sorry again for hitting you with that water bomb"

"Oh, that's alright. I'll just go and get changed"

I ran to the common room and ran up to my dorm, I got changed into some muggle jeans and shirt and ran all the way back to the great hall seeing Emily I ran over to her and she said

"Well?"

"Well George_ -pant- _said he's been like _- pant -_ that for weeks _-pant-_ he said he'll tell me if Fred says anything" I said getting my breath back " So, what did you think was up with him?"

"I don't think you'll like hearing this but I think Fred likes you..."

"Well of course he _likes_ me, we're friends" I said confused

"No, I mean he _like_ likes you"

"What? Don't be stupid... Fred doesn't fancy me..."

"Oh I think he does..."

"Right! I'll go and ask him then!"

I stormed out of the Great Hall, half angry half confused. I had to ask him... But how?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, sorry about not updating, not had time with school and everything, thanks for all the comments! Sorry it's not very long either but what you gonna do? Love You all

I walked towards the stairs, looking down, when suddenly I got knocked down, books went everywhere.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted

I looked up to see Luna Lovegood, picking up her stuff.

"Oh Luna! I'm so sorry!" I gasped helping her up.

"Oh its fine, I could see you were in deep thought, it was probably my fault" She said, smiling at me.

I sighed and she said " Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Luna, there is..."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Only if you can tell me how to ask one of my Best Friends if they fancy me..."

"Just ask him, it's the only solution, I know Fred likes you anyway, it's pretty obvious actually."

"How did you know I was talking about Fred?"

"Everyone was talking about it yesterday, which makes a change really, since they are all normally talking about me" She grinned, turned and started to skip away "Good Luck!" She called. I smiled to myself and thought

'She's not Loony, she's great'


End file.
